Aruba Amore
by MaeAlyse
Summary: Bella was just left at the alter. Edward just found his long term girlfriend with someone else. They're both heartbroken, and at an attempt to pick up the pieces, they both go on vacation with their friends. Will love blossom? R&R please!
1. Preface

**Preface**

_**From Bella's Eyes**_

Dior. Chanel. Armani. Prada. Louis Vuitton. Gucci. Dolce & Gabbana. Jimmy Choo.

Alice and Rosalie had definitely missed New York.

Not that I hadn't.

And though I was eternally grateful for them traveling all the way to Florida to help me with my new life- which actually could now be considered the older, dark part of my life-, I still **hated** shopping in New York with them. I would much rather spend my time people watching in Times Square, or strolling around Central Park.

But that didn't stop Rosalie from jamming my foot into a stiletto heel, or Alice from slipping my obviously large butt into a cocktail dress.

_That's it Bella. We're getting you out of the dark, and into the fluorescent lights of New York  
City!"_

Whatever. They would physically force me to go if they had to. I called it mutiny. They called it help.

"_I know that your hurting right Bella- trust me I feel your pain"_

"_Do you?"_

_She continued like I hadn't even spoke, "But me and Rose are worried about you. You got to move on in your life."_

_I sighed and fell back against the pillow, "You make it sound so easy."_

_Rosalie smiled slightly, "Nobody said it was going to be easy."_

_Alice patted my head while I closed my eyes, "But you have to try."_

_I grunted in defeat, "Fine."_

_They grinned and Alice jumped to her feet, "Go get dressed."_

…

_**From Edward's Eyes**_

Bloody Mary. Fuzzy Navel. Dry Martini. Tequila. Strawberry Daiquiri. Jello Shots.

Emmett and Jasper really missed New York.

Not that I didn't.

I completely regret dragging them all the way to California with me just to find a girl- who I thought was the love of my life. I spent months trying to make her happy, trying to make her feel good, and she ends up screwing me over by screwing another guy. The least I could do was go clubbing with them, even if it killed me. Well, that's what they said. I tried to get out of it, using every excuse in the book.

That didn't stop Emmett from calling me every dirty name he could think of, and Jasper from ordering and bugging me to go.

_Come on Edward! She was just a bitch that was looking for a good time! Get over it!_

Good old Emmett. All about being Sensitive. Pause for eye roll and dramatic sigh.

"_What are you going to do? Stay in for the rest of you life? Eating Chinese take out and watching reruns of Family guy?" Emmett punched me in the arm._

"_I could try."_

_Jasper rolled his eyes and turned to face me, "This would really help you out Edward. Who knows, you might find someone else!"_

"_I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some action!" Emmett boomed. 'Inside voice' was never inserted into his vocabulary._

"_If I go, will you guys stop bugging me after tonight?"_

_Jasper grinned, "We promise."_

_I groaned in defeat, "Fine."_

_Emmett jumped up and bounced out of the room, "Get dressed! And eat a little something Eddie."_

_Jasper smirked, "Better save some room for the alcohol."_

…

True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked.

_-Erich Segal_

So, after reading tons of Twilight fan fictions, I finally decided to try and write my own. Tell me what ya think so far!

;) XOXO,

Maegan


	2. Affection

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Affection;** fond attachment, devotion, or love; emotion; feeling; sentiment

_**--**_

_From Bella's Eyes_

"I think that guy over there is staring at me!" Rosalie yelled over the loud, obnoxious rap music.

"Come on Rose, who isn't?" I rolled my eyes and took a big gulp of my drink. All three of us were sitting on stools at the bar, watching people drink, dance, and cheat on their significant others.

Rose narrowed her eyes and looked at me, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Alice leaned over me so she could see Rose clearly, "She means your a knockout Rose! Go get em tiger." she winked suggestively.

"Hmm," Rosalie picked up her Martini and chugged down the rest before slamming it back down on the counter, "I think I will."

We both watched as she disappeared into the crowd, hunting for the poor man who was staring at her. Though Rosalie could get any man she wanted- I had known her since grade school, it wasn't any surprise that yet another guy was attracted to her- she was picky. Barely any guy met her standards. Alice and I were always trying to get her to settle, but Rose wouldn't have it. _You guys are always saying I can have anyone, so if I'm going to have anyone, I want **the best**._

"Wanna dance?" A big, muscular man was standing over Alice, staring at her like she was a piece of meat. It was enough to pull me out of my thoughts and leave me giggling, loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Actually," she shot me a panicked look, "I don't really want to leave my friend here alone..."

I couldn't help it, it was too funny, "Oh come on now Alice, I'll be fine! Go ahead, go get him tiger!" I laughed as her eye's narrowed when she realized I stole her words.

"Well come on then!" the man grabbed her arm and started towards the middle of the dance floor.

I smiled and turned back towards the bar and motioned for the bartender to come over.

"Can i get you something baby?" I rolled my eyes as his landed on my chest.

"Nothing but a Cosmo."

"Ah, looking for a party?" he winked at me and I flinched back. Disgusting.

"Looking for a drink." At that I turned my back on him. The chauvinistic pig. I tried my best to tune out the loud noise of music, and even louder noise of people. I was at New Moon, The hottest club in New York, and all I wanted to do was go home. I didn't even notice somebody sit down next to me and order a drink as the bartender put mine down. I eyed the extravagant glass my drink was put in, and gulped down half of it. A loud snort came from my right and I turned to give the person a piece of my mind, "What? Can't a girl be..."

The sight of him made me stop dead in my tracks. His eyes were the most beautiful emerald, the greenest I had ever seen. He was wearing black jeans, and a well fit white shirt. His hair was the most unusual color I had ever seen, a beautiful bronze, and it was tousled, like he had just got out of bed. _Or had sex..._

As my mind traveled down a darker path so did my eyes, _Hmm. Those jeans are fit well. A little to well, you can see that he definitely doesn't need any... _

_enhancement down there..._

"Mind if I sit here?" Is it possible for your voice to make you even more attractive? Apparently so...

Unable to make any other reaction besides all the blood flowing to my face, I tried to nod.

"I mean, I wouldn't want your boyfriend to come back and get mad at me for stealing his spot."

I snorted very unladylike, and took another sip of my drink to cover it up, " Boyfriend? Yeah right."

"No one to go home to? Bummer. I hate spending nights alone."

My temper flared, who did he think he was? "Well what about you? Do you have a girlfriend? You can't exactly trust all the guys you meet nowadays. Especially when there as ignorant and rude as you!"

I watched as his knuckles tightened around his drink, and his eyes turn to a dull green, "No. I don't have a girlfriend."

The guilt suddenly kicked in. He didn't exactly do anything to earn that. I guess I was still sore from the whole Jake thing.

A moment of silence passed through us both.

"Hey..." I touched his arm to get his attention, and a shock of electricity went through me. I hadn't felt as good as this since I'd met Jake. He glanced over at me, and i took a deep breath so I could continue, "Sorry. You don't need me yelling at you when you've obviously went through a lot. I didn't mean anything."

He smiled a crooked grin, "No, no. It's fine. I think I needed that actually."

I smiled back, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Before I had the chance to say anything else, Rosalie landed her soft arm on my shoulder, making me jump. "Hey come on, we're leaving. Alice is pissed."

I frowned, and her eyes flickered over to the guy next to me, my hand was still on his arm, "You don't want to make Alice even more angry do you?" she frowned apologetically.

"No, I don't." I turned back to the man at my side, he was staring at me intently, "Bye."

"Bye" he smiled a soft, almost sad smile, and i felt the urge to comfort with anything I could. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I let Rosalie drag me towards the exit, and out to where Alice was leaning against a taxi. When she saw me she stood as straight and tall as she could, "Isabella Marie Swan! Do you know what hell you put me through!? That... that disgusting excuse for a man was staring down my dress every chance he got! I tried to lose him three times! Three times! But he just kept coming back! Do you know how annoying that is? He wouldn't take a hint! I wonder..."

I blocked her out like the pro I was. It took practice, but Alice's voice could be drowned out.

Instead, I thought more about the amazingly entrancing man i had left sitting at the bar back inside. Stupidly, I hadn't even found out his name. Or his number for that matter.

My love life has been going horrible lately.

Before I knew it, I was in my part of the luxurious, ridiculously over sized apartment. Rose and Alice wouldn't stand for less. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, slipped on a ribbed white tank and my cookie monster boxer shorts, and slipped into bed with one of my favorite books; Sense and Sensibility.

But for the first time ever, I couldn't concentrate on Jane Austen's work.

_**--**_

_From Edward's Eyes_

"Wait!" But the woman was already disappearing into the crowd. The beautiful, lovely, entrancing woman whom I felt drawn to. She stumbled a little into the arms of her friend, and I could tell that it wasn't because of her slight drunkenness, she was naturally clumsy. And i wanted nothing more than to be there to catch her.

Sure Tanya had left me scarred, and I hadn't tried to find love in a long time.  
Sure I had tried to go on numerous dates, that had all failed.  
Sure I should just give up on love.

But that, that girl. I didn't even know her name, and i already had a crush on her. But it didn't matter, because I wasn't ever going to see her again.

"Hey Eddie! There you are!" Emmett clapped his big, bear paw of a hand on my shoulder, "Come on man, let's split. Jaspers a wuss and doesn't want to stay up past two."

I snorted, Emmett was a handful.

Standing up, I staggered a little. I had stepped on something. Bending down to pick it up, I could see it was a small purse.The exact clutch the woman had on the counter when I came to sit next to her.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I stuffed the purse into my pocket. I followed him outside to where Jasper had snagged a taxi, on auto pilot. I didn't even realize how I had gotten into my room. Hastily, i pulled the purse out of my pocket and made to open it, but i paused there. Would it really be an invasion of privacy? She might have something she didn't want me to see. It didn't even occur to me that I should have left it at the bar for her to pick it up later. _Your just trying to find out who she is, so you can return it to her. All you need is her address._

I didn't need to look far, right inside was a return address.

**If Lost Please Return To:**  
Isabella Swan  
Penthouse 780, Ritz Carlton Apartments  
Or Call: 923-493-7589

_Isabella. Beautiful._

...

Other men said they have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough.  
_ - By G. Moore_

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

The Pussycat Dolls, Paramore, and Tokio Hotel.  
The Songs; I Hate This Part (PCD), Decode (Paramore), and Monsoon (Tokio Hotel)  
really got me through tons of writers block.  
I suggest people listen to these songs. There great :  
Also my first two reviewers, **officially.dazzled.28** and **ShashaWPevensie**  
Because of you, I actually want to continue :  
**...**  
If you couldn't figure it out, anything in _italics_ was thoughts.

Umm, next chapter should be a little bit longer, though I am satisfied with this one.

Read and Review, and I'll be done faster! :

Anyone else excited for the premier of Twilight?  
Pfft, why am i even asking? Of course!!

Till next time, XOXO

Maegan


	3. Euphonious Part 1

**- Chapter 2 -  
Part 1**

**Euphonious; **Pleasing or sweet in sound; smooth-sounding

--

_From Bella's Eyes_

Don't you hate it when your having the most wonderfully realistic dream you've had in a long time, and your rudely interrupted? Alice never really cared about how angry I got when she woke me up early. _Aw Bella, don't be mad. I was just trying to help you!_ Of course, when she was biting her lip and trying really hard not to laugh, all of the sincerity I thought I felt was gone.

"Seriously Bella. If you don't get up I'm going to have to go fetch the bucket, some water, and a whole lot of ice." Ugh. Stupid, tiny, morning person that happened to be my best friend.

"God Alice, I'm awake." I slowly sat up and pried my eye's open. She was sitting on the foot of my bed, smirking like an idiot.

I was immediately alert. "What did you do?"

She stood and gracefully walked out of the room, deliberately avoiding my question, "It's already six in the morning! If you want to stop by Starbucks on the way to work, you'd better hurry!"

I looked over at the alarm clock to confirm what she had said. Shit. 6:17. I was in my bathroom stripping down to my birthday suit by 6:18. I hopped into the shower as soon as the bathroom was starting to fog with steam, and was out before 6:30. New record for me.

Unfortunately I may have stepped out of the shower a little to fast, making me lose my balance; the water sure didn't help much either. Luckily- which is something I can't say to often- I caught the towel bar before I could go crashing to the ground.

"Bella?" the door opened just enough for Alice to poke her head in, "You ok?"

I sunk to the ground in embarrassment, "Just fine." She laughed, and I felt all the blood rush to my face.

"I'm off to work. I set an outfit on the bed for you and don't even try to get out of wearing it because we're having lunch together today." I groaned and she grinned wildly, "Bye Bella!"

Picking myself up off the floor I made my way over to the mirror. I decided I would straighten my hair today, and went with light make-up. _Your beautiful Bells, but you look best when you have lots of that eyeshadow and eyeliner stuff on._ Jake's words echoed in my head. Then, when i was blinded by what I thought was love, it had sounded like a compliment. Now, it just felt like a insult; he liked me best when I was hiding my face, of course, thinking back on my time with him, most of it was spent trying to make him love me more. He knew I would bend over backwards for him.

Taking a deep breath to calm my thoughts I walked out of my bathroom and made my way over to the bed where Alice had set my clothes. I could see that the whole outfit was set in a Macy's box, gold ribbon wrapped elegantly around it. I could tell already that it was going to be something expensive, unnecessary, and something I would never wear in my life.

I opened the box, and the first thing I saw were two hundred dollar, Steve Madden booties. Sighing, I set them aside and looked through the rest. An amazing black skirt that flowed to my knees, a strapless black top, and a gold belt that wrapped around the waist and tied in a bow. Various other gold jewelry was laying at the bottom, and amazingly unique black, velvet hand gloves. You would think I was going to a banquet or something. A note written in Rosalie's handwriting was laying at the bottom.

_Bella babe,_

_So I know the past few months have been hard for you,  
Jake was a real ass, and he definitely doesn't know what he gave up.  
Do Alice and I a favor, and give him something more to miss.  
There's somebody for everyone Bella._

_XOXO,_

_Rose_

_P.S- Since I know your going to be bugging Alice and I forever about how much this all cost,  
I'm going to be a wuss and write it instead of telling you in person.  
Really, it was only $1200.  
Nothing big._

_:)_

I snorted, only Alice and Rose would think $1200 wasn't a big idea. Under any other circumstances, I would be horribly angry, but I couldn't bring myself there. It came from the bottom of their hearts, and I hadn't felt so much love in a long time. Quickly I pulled on the outfit on and turned to look in the mirror. I really didn't look that bad, then again, Alice knew where to shop. One glance at the clock reminded me that I was late. It was 7:00, and I had thirty minutes to make it to a Starbucks and then to work on time. I searched for the purse I had last night, and couldn't find it anywhere. Guess I'm taking a taxi today. I grabbed a spare purse, stuffed some money in it, and was out the door.

**--**

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jess," she was standing behind the counter filling in the order of another woman.

"I'm feeling adventurous today." Smiling, I leaned my elbows on the counter.

"I'm assuming that means you'd like a Venti Carmel Macchiato."

"You know me too well." I set the appropriate amount of cash next to the register and watched as she made my drink of the day.

She turned around to give the drink to me, but stopped as soon as she saw me, "Wow Bella. I'm jealous." she winked, "you look great! What's the occasion?"

I looked down to keep her from seeing my blush, and reached blindly for my drink, "Thank you. And uhm, no occasion. Alice just uh, went shopping for me and she wanted me to....wear...this.."

We sat in an awkward silence and I motioned to the door, "I gotta go. Can't be late again."

She laughed, "Bye Bella!"

"Bye Jessica!"

I walked out into the humid weather of New York, New York and back into the taxi I had wait for me. I slid into the backseat, and smiled softly at the driver.

"Where to miss?"

"418 Broadway Drive please."

He nodded and set off into traffic. Though the walk from my apartment, to Starbucks, to work wasn't long, I couldn't stand to ruin the outfit I just had to wear today. It was way to expensive to ruin with my clumsiness.

The 550 foot, pristine clean building of _Vogue_ towered over me. As cheif editor for the entertainment section, I was quite proud of my title. But I would much rather be working across town, living the dream job of being an editor for the New York Times. I had to take what i could get though, and besides; the salary i was earning was enough to keep me from leaving. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I took the steps to the front door one at a time.

I walked straight to the elevator without any hesitation,and was satisfied to see the elevator empty. Unfortunately, the universe loves to irritate me. A foot caught the chrome door of the elevator before it could close.

"Hey Bella!"

I groaned inwardly; out of all the people, _Mike Newton_ had to be the first person I would have to confront.

"Hi Mike..."

"So I heard what happened. He left you at the alter huh? That sucks, I never liked him anyway." He smiled like he had told a joke, and I look at the ground, disgusted.

"Yeah...it does suck."

"Well I guess this means your a dingle woman again right? Cause if you were interested in moving on to something better..."

The bell of the elevator rang, announcing that I had made it to my desired floor. Thank god, maybe the universe was on my side today.

"Sorry Mike, gotta go!" I quickly called over my shoulder and walked away. I took a deep breath and approached the front desk. _Just a couple more people to talk to, and then you can lock yourself in your office._

Lauren was sitting at the front desk, typing away on her Mac. I rang the bell to get her attention.

"How can I help you?" She didn't even look up.

"Any messages for me? Phone calls?" Her head jerked up. A wave of emotions crossed her face before she settled on rude.

"Oh. Bella. I didn't even recognize you. Here." She stuffed a stack of envelopes in my hands harshly, "Angela would like to see you in her office."

"Right now?"

She sneered, "She said it was important. Hope you keep your job."

I blushed a deep red and mumbled thanks anyway, even though it was obviously meant as an insult. As I was walking to Angela's office, the many people I had worked with for the past few years smiled and waved at me, welcoming me back. I waved and tried my best to keep my raging blush to the bare minimum.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the humongous, maple doors of my boss, Angela. I knocked softly and waited until I heard her before walking in.

I had come to crown Angela with the best boss in the history of the universe award. she was more like a friend to me than anything else. "Come sit Bella, I haven't seen you in forever."

I smiled softly and sat in one of the deep brown, leather chairs.

"It's been a mess without you here Bella! I had to fill in your position with Lauren and Stacey and then I had to bring in a bunch of armatures to fill in their positions, which turned out to be even more of a disaster. They had no idea how to book photo shoots and interviews, we ended up losing four advertising companies and an interview with Ashley Tisdale. Thank god your back" She took a deep breath and grinned at me.

"Thank you Ang. That means a lot to me." I mumbled softly and felt the blush rage on my skin.

"Though I'm not so glad for the reason your back." She frowned and leaned forward, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, not this again. My mother, my father, Alice, Rose...I couldn't stand it. "Thanks for offering Angela but no, at least...not right now."

"Well I'm always here."

"I know."

She smiled and leaned back in her chair again, shuffling through a drawer closer to her feet. She pulled out a Manila envelope and set it in front of me. It was labeled; To You From Me.I glanced up at her and she motioned for me to open it. I complied, and slowly pulled back the flap. Inside were three plane tickets, tons of brochures for spas and restaurants, and information for a Hilton hotel.

What....what's going on?""Bella. Your going to Aruba!"

Wait...what?! "No, no, no Angela, I can't take this! You just said how things were a complete mess without me here, and i need to have my paycheck to pay for the rent..." I tried to push the contents back to her, but she just shook her head and smiled.

"Bella, your the only girl I know who doesn't like gifts. Listen, if things are already screwed up than it will be fine if it's screwed up a little bit longer. Your still going to be paid, really Bells. You haven't had a vacation since you worked here, and you have worked here for three years." she pushed the envelope back towards me.

I grimaced.

"Your staying at a five star hotel, The Hilton. It's right next to the beach, you'll love it. Here's a ton of brochures for things to do, and don't worry, this stuff is all free too. I think the best part is that you get to take two friends." She pointed to the sheets as she spoke.

I sighed, "Is this really necessary?"

Her smug smile didn't change, "Three years Bella."

I sighed and tucked the envelope under my arm, getting up to go back to my office. Before I walked out of the door, Angela stopped me.

"Hey Bella?" Another pause.

"Alice dressed you today right?"

I nodded, a little confused.

"Well don't worry you look amazing, but I just wanted you to tell her that she's talented, and if she's interested, there's an opening in wardrobe design."

I smiled, nodded, and walked out. She had definitely gave me a lot to complain about. The migrane I was about to get from Rose and Alice's excited screams was going to last me until I feel asleep. But i was thankful.

Maybe I did need a vacation. As I reached my familiar office, I decided that I just had to get my life back on track. To help, I made myself a checklist for the next month.

_1. Thank Angela.  
2. Thank Alice and Rose, tremendously.  
3. Try to enjoy my vacation.  
4. Get over Jacob._

Easy right?

Maybe.

Not really.

**--**

_" Love me when I least deserve it because that is when I need it."  
-Author unknown_

**So this is only Part 1 of this chapter, Part 2 is going to be in Edward's point of view.  
I want to make this story as realistic as possible, but I have to make come things very coincidental, just for the sake of the story.  
Bear with me here. ****Pictures of Bella's apartment, Edward's apartment, Bella's outfit, The club where Edward and Bella met...  
there all on my profile, check em out ;)  
Please review!!**

**P.S- My favorite holiday ever is Halloween. What were you guys?  
I was the Mad Hatter.  
**


	4. Euphonious Part 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**Part 1**

**Euphonious; **Pleasing or sweet in sound; smooth-sounding.

--

_From Edward's Eyes_

I glided into the kitchen, Isabella's purse in hand. Setting it down on the counter, I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down with the paper. Just as I got comfy, a loud, obnoxious voice broke out in the silence.

"Is this what you do in the morning? You look like an eighty year old man."

I looked up to see Emmett's mischievous grin and sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Aren't you?" he rose from the couch he was sprawled out on, and came to sit across from me.

"Actually, I took the night shift." One of the good things about being a doctor; I could pick the hours I wanted to work during the week, "Last time I checked you couldn't do that."

"I woke up with to big of a hangover to go in today, I called in sick." He grinned, "I got pretty wasted."

I sighed again, but couldn't help but smile, "Yeah Em, you were pretty trashed. Where's Jasper?"

He grabbed a donut from the box in the middle of the table, "He _wasn't _wasted last night."

Before I could respond he noticed Isabella's purse that I had put on the table, "Got something to tell me Edward? Or is this just a spur of the moment kind of thing? I knew there had to be a reason you haven't gone out with a girl in awhile..." He trailed off.

I snatched back the purse hastily, "Geeze Emmett," I said his name bitterly; "I'm not _gay_. This isn't mine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean there's some chick hiding out in your room this very second?"

Exasperated I shook my head no, "I met this one girl last night and she left her purse right next to me. I just was going to return it today."

"Why would you even bother?" His mouth was stuffed with the glazed pastry, "She would have gone back to the club to get it herself anyway. People lose things all the time Eddie."

I looked down in embarrassment, "I just wanted to do something nice."

"You Edward? Wanting to do something nice for the opposite sex?" He gulped down the rest of his doughnut and took a swig of my coffee to wash it down. Standing up, he stretched and turned to walk towards his room, "She must be _really_ hot."

I scowled, "Is that all you ever think about Emmett? Is sex always on your mind?"

"Come on Eddie," he paused before he turned the corner, "You haven't even met her and she already has you whipped."

Before I could make some rude comment about his personality or throw some kind of object at him, he was gone. Sprung? Was I really?

No. Last time I had put everything on the line for love, I got burned. And that wound hadn't healed yet.

--

_From Bella's Eyes_

"Sorry I'm late." I sat down at our usual table in the back. Rose and Alice shared a look before addressing me.

"Finally. I'm starving!" Alice smiled, "Where have you been?"

"Well, I have some...news...to share." I looked up to see their expected faces. Taking my time, I laid my napkin on my lap and got settled in my chair.

"We don't have all day Bella." Rose laughed.

"Well, Angela has decided to give me gift-because she feels sorry for me no doubt- so I guess the three of us are going to Aruba."

"There's so much to plan! I have to take care of work, figure out a budget," Alice gasped, "What am I going to wear!?"

I watched them silently, a smile on my face, before I decided to interrupt, "There's more."

That got them quiet immediately, and I grinned. Right before I could speak Eric came whirling around the corner, stopping at our table, "Bella! You're back in the Big Apple!! Can I get you girls your usual?"

"Yes." All three of us said curtly. He got the hint and quickly walked away.

"No more distractions Bella what is it?"

Our drinks and salads were set down in front of us,"Well Alice, Angela said there was an opening in wardrobe design and she was wondering- since she figured that you dressed me today- if you would like to take it."

Rose choked on her iced tea, "Oh my... Bella that's amazing!"

"I know! That's why you have to take it. You are going to take it, aren't you Alice?" I took a bite off my plate. She was staring at me, mouth open, eyes wide.

"Alice?"

"Of course I'm going to take the job! Are you Kidding me! This is so much to take in Bells!"

I smiled in content and we all sat in silence for awhile, concentrating on our own thoughts. Alice, Rose and I were three entirely different people but we had fallen together in this web of life somehow. Just what we were eating said a lot about us.

Alice always has the salad of the day no matter what it is. I always asked her why; she might end up getting a something she doesn't want, but she always told me life was always full of surprise sometimes good sometimes bad, either way you have to deal. _What does that have to do with the salad of the day?_ She told me that surprise applies to food as well. I suppose Alice's life is full of mystery and adventure and that was one thing about her that I envied.

Rosalie always has the Spicy Chicken Salad. Rose is definitely spicy, she has no problem defending herself against all of the sleazy boys out there. She is the most protective, the most attractive. She had no problem with her self confidence. I find myself wishing I could be just like Rose all the time. To sum it up, Rose comes packed with a punch.

I, on the other hand, am a Chicken Cesar kind of girl. Safe, normal, some might even call me boring. I don't have the best confidence, I might be a little insecure, my bottom lip is bigger than my upper, and red is a permanent color on my cheeks. I would love to be more like my two best friends, but I know it will take a lot to get to that point.

"Bells?"

I look up at Rose, "You really do look beautiful. Jake would have a heart attack if he could see you now." I blushed and my eyes ducked behind my usual curtain of hair.

"Thank you Bella." Alice softly added.

**--**

_From Edward's Eyes_

"Thank you Ben. You don't have to do this." I stood and shook his hand.

"Come on Edward. This job has been hectic, you deserve a vacation. Don't feel like a burden, I heard Angela is giving out the same package deal to some of her employees." he shook my hand vigorously and escorted me to his office door. I took a deep breath and headed towards the elevator. Isabella's purse was still planted safely in my jacket pocket, and I planned to return it to her today.

The parking garage was completely empty, and it was easy to guide my Volvo out into traffic without much delay. the Ritz Carlton Apartment building was grand and elegant. I could see right away that Isabella had to make a good amount of money to be living here. _Either her or her boyfriend. _The thought hadn't crossed my mind before, she had said that she was single at the club but...

"Can I help you sir?"

The doorman jerked me out of my doubt. "Yes um, Do you know if an Isabella Swan lives here?"

He smiled warmly, "Penthouse 720."

"Do you know if she is there or not?"

"Nor Isabella or her roommates have been here all day. But Isabella should be back in the next twenty minutes if your willing to wait." He opened the door. I nodded a thank you and made my way through the open door. The ride on the way up to her penthouse was quiet and I found her door easily. I had been standing outside the lavish door of Isabella's apartment when a girl in slutty clothes walked out of the apartment across the hall. She stopped as soon as she saw me.

"Do you need any help?" she batted her eyelashes and took a step closer.

I flinched, "No thank you. I'm fine."

"I'm Lauren," she held out her hand for me to shake, "Do I know you?"

"No, no you don't know me. I'm just waiting for Isabella." I shook her hand out of pure politeness.

"Why are you waiting for her?" she twisted her face up into this disgusting frown.

I couldn't help but be rude, "I would prefer if you left me to wait alone."

"Well geeze," She rolled her eyes dramatically, "When you get tired of her I live just across the hall. Knock on my door around one and we could have some fun." She smirked and walked away, making sure that her hips swung as she walked.

My life as Edward Cullen.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Can I help you?"

A familiar and timid voice mad me freeze in my tracks.

**--**

_From Bella's Eyes_

I hurried towards my apartment tripping over my feet as I walked, the day had been eventful and I couldn't wait to get back to my wonderful couch. To my surprise, as I was about to walk through the door I almost ran into a tall, intimidating man.

"Can I help you?" I asked quietly.

He tensed up before pulling his hands from his face and his back from the wall. I was immediately facing two piercing green eyes and broad muscular shoulders. I recognized him, but at the same time he was unfamiliar.

He smiled a breathtaking, beautiful, crooked smile that I immediately fell in love with.

"Isabella?"

_**I'd like to run away from you, but if you didn't follow me I would die -Shirley Bassey-**_

* * *

Whoo Hoo!  
Finished Chapter!  
**Short Chapter, next will be longer.**


	5. Astonish

**-Chapter 3-**

**Astonish; **To fill with sudden wonder or amusement.

--

_From Bella's Eyes_

I was known for... well, over reacting.

When I was ten, my dad let me watch the movie _It_. I was absolutely scared out of my mind for weeks. To show me there was nothing to be scared of, my mom took me to the circus that was in Seattle. A clown bumped into me and I thought that he was trying to kill me. I was yelling and screaming and crying, almost everyone around me was staring. I think I even made a couple other kids cry.

My entire adult hood, I always freaked over the littlest things. Alice- the live saver that she was- helped me figure out a system, to help me calm down.

_"Just take a couple deep breaths. Count to ten. Clear your mind Bella, nothing good comes out of  
working yourself up."_

I had taken many deep breaths. I had counted well past ten. There was no way I was going to be able to clear my mind.

"You're.... you are Isabella? Correct?"

Speak Bella speak.

"Yes."

I couldn't do any better than that? Really?

The green eyed god shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm Edward. I saw you at that new club... New Moon."

"Yeah, yeah I remember you. You're the man that I insulted." He smiled that crooked grin again, and I took a deep breath, proud of myself. I walked towards my door, and shifted through the many keys I had on my key chain. "Sorry again by the way."

He laughed, and I found myself laughing along with him. "Really, there is no need to apologize. I really needed that."

I finally got my door open, and turned to look at him, "So um, what are you doing here?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I know I should have just left this at the club for you to pick up but I figured I could save you a trip." He held up the clutch from last night.

I looked at him in surprise, "Thank you."

I gently took it from his hands. "I would have never thought to look for it at the club."

He nodded softly. I felt him looking at me and when our eyes made contact, I couldn't look away.

"I guess I had better... leave." He was the first to break the stare, and he turned to leave, making his way to the elevator. He had just pressed the button when I finally had the courage do something completely impulsive.

"Edward!" He turned in surprise, and at the same time the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. "Would you like to come in, maybe get a drink?"

He looked from me and back to the elevator, and I crossed my fingers. It seemed like forever, but he finally turned to me with an answer, "I'd love to."

At that same moment, the doors dinged again, and slid closed.

--

"You can't be serious." I took another sip of merlot, "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah well… Emmett is pretty ridiculous. We never saw that girl again." He put his glass down on the table and ran his hand through his hair again. I watched him do it, for the fourth time in the last five minutes. Maybe it was the wine, but I found myself asking, "Why do you do that?"

His eyes flickered to mine in confusion, "Do what?"

"You run your hand through your hair. I guess it's an involuntary thing." I blushed, why oh why did I even bring it up?

He shifted a concentrated look on his face, "It's a nervous habit."

I balked, "You? Mr. Amazingly gorgeous doctor that spends his spare time volunteering at an orphanage, how could you even have a nervous habit?" If only Alice and Rose could hear me now, something about Edward made me amazingly confident.

He smirked, and my stomach fluttered, "I tend to get nervous when I'm around a beautiful girl."

I didn't know whether to sigh in relief or scream in frustration when Rose walked in the door. She was sporting sunglasses, a juicy couture sweat suit, and a ponytail, so I knew she was just getting back from an afternoon workout.

She must have not seen Edward sitting on the other side of the counter, "I swear Bella, I'm so sick of the pigs of New York City. There are absolutely no good guys here, I'm about to…." She stopped when she saw Edward sitting on the other side of the counter, "Oh... hello there."

There was a long awkward pause; I looked from Rose to Edward, before I burst out laughing. Edward smiled, and after a few seconds he was laughing right along with me.

Rose smirked, "I'm just going to go uh… I'm going to go change." She quickly left the room.

"That was my roommate, Rose." I took another drink of wine.

"She seems very… charming." He winked, and there was another flutter in my stomach.

"I promise, she isn't some girl-power, man hater, female activist. Though, she is known to put a guy in his place every once in awhile." I put the cork back on the bottle of wine.

"Sounds like Emmett needs to meet her." Edward quipped.

We shared another laugh, and settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'd better get going." Edward stood and smiled when I pouted a little, "Maybe I could see you again?"

I smiled brightly, "I'd like that."

We both stood, and walked towards the front door. "Can I see your phone?" he asked.

I fished in my pocket and found my phone, handing it to him. In exchange he gave me his own.

"I'll see you soon Bella." I opened the door watched him walk down the hall, waving goodbye when the elevator dinged open.

I quickly shut the door and leaned against it. I took a deep breath, and squealed.

"Who was the hunk?" I jumped; Rosalie was standing in the hallway, hand on one hip and a smirk on her face.

I blushed and rushed past her, "Nobody you need to know!"

I locked myself in my room and changed into an oversized shirt and knee high socks. I grabbed my diary from my drawer and flopped on my bed, making myself comfortable.

I turned to the first blank page a sighed; I had way too much to talk about.

_From Edward's Eyes_

I got home and walked straight into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water before taking a seat at the table.

Her name was Isabella Marie Swan. She is chief editor for _Vogue_ magazine. She's an only child that moved out to New York five years ago so she could "broaden her horizons."

"Where have you been?" Jasper took a seat in front of me, "It's not like Edward Cullen to be getting in so late."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry dad, I didn't realize I had a curfew. Besides, it's only eight."

He raised an eyebrow, "Was just asking a question."

I sighed; once again Jazz had backed me into a corner. "I'll tell you about her later." He smirked and I took that moment to change the subject. "Where's Emmett? I have something to tell you guys."

"I'm here!" He stepped out of the hall and made his way straight to the fridge, digging around before picking out an ice cream sandwich and closing the door. "What had the wonderful Edward Cullen have in store for me today?" He asked.

"Well, Ben had decided to be very gracious, probably because of everything that happened…" I trailed off a bit, but shook my head and tried not to let my mind go down the past, "We're going to Aruba."

Emmett slammed his hand on the table, "Aruba! You're taking me to Aruba!?" He had a grin on his face; I could already see the wheels turning.

"I'm taking both of you to Aruba."

Jasper laughed, "I can't believe this. Ben actually gave you a trip to Aruba for three, free?"

I nodded, "Crazy right?"

"You're taking me to a paradise destination where girl's in bikini's walk around serving you alcohol and giving you massages!?" Emmett looked at me in wonder.

"I guess Emmett. I have no idea why I'm taking you, but I am." I stood from the table.

He faked a tear down his cheek, "That's some true brotherly love right there."

I scoffed, but laughed to myself, Emmett was too much. "I'm going to go get ready for my last shift at the hospital before we go on vacation. Can you guys clear you schedule for this weekend and a bit of next week?"

They both nodded enthusiastically and I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to my room. My phone beeped and I looked at it quickly, thinking maybe Bella had left a txt.

_Just found out we're going to be on the same shift.  
I'm looking forward to it.  
;)_

_-Stacey_

Definitely not Bella.

I sighed and threw my phone on the bed. I thought that coming back to New York, away from everything my old life represents, would be a nice refresher, but so far I only had reminders of Tanya. The only bright light that I've had, was meeting Bella. She was beautiful in a subtle way; she was smart and quick witted. She had an extensive wine collection, and her music library had everything from Robin Thick to Run-DMC. To think I had only known her for a day, and my mind was already stuck on her.

A vacation was starting to sound more and more needed.

_From Bella's Eyes_

"Bella! You've got some splaining' to do!" Alice was jumping on my bed like a maniac, trying to get me to wake up, "Rosie told me everything, we want answers!"

I groaned, "Can't we just forget about it!?" I pulled the covers up over my head.

"There is no way we're letting this go!" Rose was speaking now.

I stayed still under the covers. They would leave if I played dead, right?

"We made you some yummy waffles… covered in bananas and strawberries with some nice homemade orange juice..." Alice taunted.

My stomach growled at the sound of food, but I stayed under the covers, determined to stand my ground.

"We're even making bacon…"

I couldn't take it anymore, "Ok, ok! I'll crack. Just let me get dressed."

Both Alice and Rose smiled mischievously, "We'll be in the kitchen."

They quickly left the room, and I sat in bed staring at the closed door. Those two could make a queen bow down to them.

--

I took a seat at the kitchen counter, well aware of the eyes on my. I stuffed a bite of waffles in my mouth, "Oh god, these are delicious. Rose have you been taking cooking classes or…"

Alice cut me off quickly, "So who is he?"

I sighed and put my fork down, no use in avoiding the subject anymore.

"He's just a friend." I rolled my eyes at their excited squeals, "Nothing more."

"So why were you sharing a glass of wine with this alleged friend?" Rose fired.

"And where exactly did you meet him?"

"I met him at the club the other night, you know, New Moon." I stuffed another bite of waffle in my mouth.

They both raised their eyebrows, expecting more, "I forgot my purse, and he came to bring it to me. I invited him to share a couple of drinks, to just thank him."

They stared at me, and I calmly took a sip of orange juice. "That's it. No more. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wrap up things at work." I slid off the stool and grabbed my purse, "see you guys tonight!"

I walked out of the apartment, and straight into the elevator. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, taking a deep breath. So I had survived the interrogation of Alice and Rose. That meant I was getting stronger. Maybe picking up the pieces and heading back to New York was exactly what I needed.

"Good morning Isabella. Shall I catch a cab for you?" Robert, the doorman, smiled brightly and opened the door for me.

I found myself smiling brightly right back, "Actually Robert, the weather is much too nice for me to not enjoy it. I think I'll walk."

He nodded, and I walked through the doors, out onto the busy sidewalk of the big city. Problems like mine feel so small, when you walk down 5th avenue.

--

"What are you doing here?" Lauren scoffed as soon as I walked through the doors. I knew the fashion business was brutal, but this was just ridiculous.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon Lauren, so don't count on it." She scoffed as I walked past. I was glad to be in my own office. Papers were scattered on my desk, books were messily displayed on the shelves, and my computer was surrounded with post-it notes. Home sweet home.

"Didn't I send you away?"

I looked up to see Angela leaning on the door frame, a smile on her face.

"Just finishing up some business and I'll be gone, I promise." I laughed. Angela laughed along with me and walked forward, taking a seat on the snow white plush chairs that were facing me.

"How are things with Ben?" I asked.

"Things are great. He was trying to get me to go to Aruba, you know, the same vacation package I gave you. I convinced him to give it to one of his employees that he's always talking about. Apparently the guys an amazing worker that's had some trouble in life recently." She crossed her legs and relaxed back in the chair.

I popped a couple of jelly beans sitting in a bowl on my desk in my mouth and chuckled, "Only you would refuse an offer to go to Aruba with your boyfriend and convince him to give it to someone else."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm selfless Bella, haven't you heard."

I made to say something back, when an email alert chimed on my computer. Angela took that moment to leave, "I'll let you get back. But you'd better be gone by the time I take lunch."

I happily waved her out, and went straight to work.

_From Edward's Eyes_

"I think I have the only patient in this hospital that wants no help whatsoever."

I looked up to see a coworker, Mark, taking off his scrubs and putting them in his locker.

I laughed, "You're not the only one. Trust me, there's few, but when they do come around they sure are adamant."

He grinned and slapped me on the back, "Good to have you back Edward."

I nodded and he left the locker room. I slipped on my scrubs and took my leave.

I glided into Mr. Avery's room; he was the first stop on my rounds.

"How's that heart of yours Mr. Avery?" I asked.

The old man looked up at me from over the paper, smiling when he saw me, "Mending every day Edward. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Carl?"

I laughed, "Sorry Carl. During my time away I must have forgot." I pressed my fingers to his wrist, checking his pulse.

"Ah yes, how was the sunny hills' of California? Did you find the girl you were looking for?" There was a glint in his eye, and I hated to disappoint.

I moved around the bed and let the nurse come in and set his tray down on the bedside table.

"I uh, I found her. But I'm back in New York, alone." I busied myself with checking his chart.

"I'm sure it's for the best Edward." He gave me a soft smile, "You'll find the one you deserve."

I smile genuinely, "Thank you Mr. Avery."

He gave me a stern look, and I laughed at my mistake, "Thank you Carl."

He nodded in approval and I rolled my eyes and pointed to his food tray, "You'd better eat all of that. Your blood sugar is getting a little low."

He nodded and happily waved as I left.

I went through the rest of my rounds with a smile on my face. Truthfully, I was very glad to be back. My patients only made me even gladder to be in New York, I was grateful for the chance to be able to help them.

I had just taken a seat in my office when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I reached down to pick out a couple files from my bottom drawer.

"I thought I you were sent to Aruba."

I jerked my head up to see my father leaning on the door frame, a bright smile on his face. I stood up quickly and made my way around my desk so I could embrace him, "What are you doing here?"

He followed me to my desk, and took a seat in the hair in front of it, "Had to wrap up some business, thought I would stop by your office and say hello."

Carlisle Cullen was a renowned surgeon, known all across America. It was almost too easy for me to get into med school, and easier for me to get a job, all because of who my father is. He was more than proud of me when I decided to follow in his footsteps.

I pulled out the file that I had been looking for. "Well I appreciate it. How did you know that I was going to Aruba?"

"I ran into Ben earlier and he mentioned something. He's a generous man; a vacation will be good for you." He crossed his leg at the ankle.

I leaned back in my chair, "I don't know how much of a vacation it will be, I invited Em and Jazz along."

He laughed, "Ah, you won't have to worry about your brothers, they'll be distracted enough."

"I'm just hoping I will be able to figure my life out."

"You're a smart boy Edward; I have full confidence in you." He stood, "I'd better get home to your mother. You know she is about being home at a reasonable hour."

"Hold up, I'll walk you out." I finished what I was doing and put the folder back in the drawer.

We walked down the hallway together, "Your mother has been itching to get you guys home, she wants to show off her successful kids."

I laughed, "We'll be home sometime soon."

We parted at the end of the hallway, and I made my way back to the locker room ready to take my leave.

_From Bella's Eyes_

"Tickets?" Check.  
"Passports?" Check.  
"Toiletries?" Check.  
"Swimsuit?" Check.  
"Clothes?" Check.  
"Lingerie?"

"What!?" I looked up from the bag I packed, "Lingerie?"

Alice rolled her eyes , bounced off the bed, and danced her way over to me, "Bella, Bella, Bella… we're going to one of the sexiest places in the world, how could you _not _pack something sexy?"

I put my hand on my hip, "It's not like anyone will see it, what's the point."

"How do you know?"

I gave her a stern look and she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Besides, haven't you ever heard that when you wear something sexy, you feel sexy. And when you feel sexy, you are sexy!" She smiled at pulled a couple of never used lacy bras out of my top drawer.

I pouted, "That's never been on my fortune cookie."

She kept on stuffing provocative lacy and frilly things that I had somehow acquired in my suit case, nodding and humming when she found something that met her approval.

"Wait, are you actually bringing this?" She pulled out my old, plain black one-piece swimsuit, and held it up in disgust.

I grabbed it from her, "A swimsuit is a swimsuit Alice."

She balked, "I don't think so!" She grabbed it back from me, "This is going in the trash!"

"Alice!" I whined. I knew for a fact that she old throw it out if I let her, "That's the only one I have."

"We'll just have to buy you a new one." She ran to my door and stuck her head out, "Rose! Grab your purse, we're going shopping!"

I groaned and flopped on the bed, Alice was relentless.

--

"What about this?" Rose held up a pink bikini and smiled, "This is cute."

My eyes narrowed, "I said I want a swimsuit. Not two scraps of fabric."

She rolled her eyes and put it back on the rack.

"It would really help if you participated Bella." Alice walked around another rack, picking up a couple swimsuits.

I took a seat in a pristine navy blue chair, "Why are we shopping for a swimsuit at Bergdorf's anyway?"

"It's on the way to the airport."

"What about this?" Alice held up a white monokini, it had a pattern of jewels on the front. Out of all that Alice had shown me, it had to be the best.

I looked down, "That's cute."

"What!?" Rosalie dramatically spun around to face me, "Please, do repeat." She smiled.

I groaned, "I said I like it."

"Hallelujah! Alice threw her hands up, "Now I'm going to go buy this, you guys go to the taxi."

I frowned, "I can buy it Alice, it's alright."

She shook her head adamantly, "Nope. Consider it a thank you for taking me to Aruba gift."

I sighed, she was too much, "Alice, I'm not paying for this trip at all." I made to grab it but she pulled away

"Nope. You would freak if you saw the price anyway." She grinned and disappeared before I could say anything.

"What is it with you guys and money!? Do you not care at all?" I hooked arms with Rose and we made our way to the elevator.

She laughed, "Well what is it with you and gifts?"

"Well you guys buy me gifts at least once a month; I have to have a problem with it. I must owe you guys 50,000 bucks by now."

The elevator dinged and we made our way out to the street.

"The point of a gift, Bella, is that it is given to you free. That would mean no charge; you owe us nothing."

I opened the door to the taxi that we had wait for us, and let Rose slide in before I slid in after her. She crossed her legs and slid on her sunglasses.

"Aruba here we come."

_From Edward's Eyes_

"Clothes?" Check.  
"Toothbrush and shaving cream?" Check.  
"Snacks?" Check.  
"Tickets?" Check.  
"Passports?" Check.  
"Condoms?"

I dropped my suitcase, "Condoms? Emmett!" I rolled my eyes and threw a Gatorade bottle at him.

He ducked "What!? You never know, I'm simply practicing safe…"

Jasper popped his head into the room, "We'd better get going."

I grabbed my bag and trailed after Emmet and Jasper. We took the elevator down and headed out the doors of the lobby to the street. Emmett flagged a taxi and we all piled in, and made the short trip to the airport. We flew pass security, and before I knew it we were sitting at the gates.

_All passengers taking flight 764 to Aruba please line up._

Emmett quickly got to his feet, "Finally!"

A family all turned to look at us and Jasper sheepishly waved, "Keep it down Em, you'd think you were a five year old."

The line slowly moved, but we eventually filed into the plane.

"This is me, 16 B." Emmett opened the compartment above his head and slid his bags into it. I looked at my seat number; 17 A. Jasper passed me and took a seat in the next row, so I knew that if I would need to talk to either one of them I would only need to turn around.

A leggy brunette opened the compartment above my aisle, and tried pushing her carry on into it. She was struggling so I stood to help her.

"I can get that." I took the bag from the girl, but couldn't see her face.

"Thank you." She said timidly.

I knew that voice. Quickly I pushed her bag into the compartment, and whipped around so I could see her.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

There was a solid fifteen seconds of just quietly gaping at each other, which was broken only when a man rudely pushed past.

I laughed, "Well this is unbelievable."

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "It really is. This…" She pointed to the seat directly next to me, "This is my seat."

I smiled brightly, "Lucky you. You get to spend the entire flight next to me." I backed into the row and sat down in my assigned spot, patting the seat next to me.

She chuckled and took her own seat, "Yes, lucky me."

We both clicked on our seat belts, and I sat back, "So, going to Aruba huh?"

"My boss gave me a free vacation, I couldn't refuse. What about you? Taking a break from the cranky patients?" She smiled.

"Actually my boss offered me the same thing. Coincidence huh?"

She laughed and nodded, then turned her attention to the flight attendant as she went through the safety procedures.

"Ow! That hurt!" Emmett's voice traveled through at least half of the plane. I stretched my head to see what had happened, and smirked when I saw a flash of blond.

"Looks like Emmett has met the infamous Rose."

She craned her neck so she could see the seats in front of us, "That's Emmett?" She looked at me with wide eyes, "He's humongous."

I laughed, "Yeah, he's pretty big, bigger than Jasper and I."

She looked at me, perplexed, "Jasper?"

"My other brother." I turned my head so I could see behind me, "He's actually in the seat right behind you."

She turned again, this time to look behind her. Jasper was talking to a petite girl that had short black hair and golden eyes. In a way, she looked like Tinkerbelle.

Bella turned back to me, a smirk on her face, "You mean the blond?"

I nodded yes.

"He's talking to Alice. She's my other roommate, practically a sister."

I drew in a deep breath, "This is crazy."

She mimicked me, "Tell me about.

_Good afternoon passengers this is your captain speaking.  
We're all set for our flight to the beautiful island of Aruba, please no smoking, keep all bags under the seats, and pay mind to the seatbelt icon above your head. If you need anything our wonderful stewardesses' are at hand, we hope you have a great flight, and thank you for choosing United Airlines._

--

_Happiness is always a coincidence._

**-****Jose Bergamin****-**


End file.
